1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a basket assembly for a washing machine and particularly a basket and support bracket of the basket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines include a basket assembly for receiving materials to be washed. The basket assembly is rotatable to agitate such materials and the rotation of the basket assembly results in stress in the basket assembly.
The washing machine includes a tub that receives a supply of wash liquid. The tub is hollow and the basket assembly is disposed in the tub. The basket assembly includes a basket that is hollow and permeable to receive the wash liquid. The basket extends between a first end and a second end. The first end is open for receiving laundry. An end wall is attached to the second end of the basket for enclosing the second end. A support bracket is mounted to the second end of the basket adjacent to the back plate. A motor is coupled to the bracket to rotate the support bracket thereby rotating the basket.
The support bracket is formed of metal to withstand the stresses resulting from the rotation of the support bracket. The metal is a relatively expensive material and is subject to corrosion from contact with the wash liquid.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to design a basket assembly for a washing machine that comprises less expensive and more corrosion resistant components such that the basket assembly is more durable while remaining more cost effective from a material/manufacturing standpoint.